Ella es una otaku ( )
by Katt's Masen
Summary: nos oy muy buena haciendo esto asi que pasen a leerla .-.
1. prologo

Un pequeño cuerpo impacto contra mi mientras entraba a la sala y un conocido olor a fresias entro por mis fosas nasales abrace el diminuto cuerpo contra mi emocionado de tener a esa persona conmigo.

-Jazzy ¡baka! Me ahogas.-grito

-Lo siento.- me disculpe

Me gire mirando a mis amigos que me miraban raro e intentaban ver detrás de mi cuerpo.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a alguien muy cercano a mi.-me sonroje.- por favor téngale paciencia es especial.-susurre lo ultimo en un susurro y con eso llame a la persona detrás de mi.

-… ellos son mis amigos.-


	2. Capitulo 1

_Katt's: tadaima! se que me extrañaron yo lo se okno .-. *Emmett entra corriendo con la sonrisa del gato cheshire*_

_Emmett: lamento interrumpir pero hoy yo dire todo lo que katts dira *sonrie mostrando sus hoyuelos*_

_Katts: no se suponia que iba a ser edward _

_Emmett: bueno digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente *sonrio angelicalmente* (en eso entra edward con la cara roja)_

_Edward: ser sin cerebro como se te acurre amordazarme y dejarme tirado por ahi *gritando*_

_Emmett: bueno los personajes son de la amada y adorada Stephenie meyer, katts solo crea la historia * agarra a katts y sale corriendo mientras edward lo persigue*_

* * *

Ella es una otaku (⊙▂⊙)

Jasper P.o.v

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto, las clases ya habían terminado y yo iba en busca de Alice mi hermosa novia, ya llevábamos un año juntos, ninguno tenía al parecer el valor suficiente para decir nuestros sentimientos así que con ayuda de mis amigos pude lograr mi cometido.

-¡Jazzy!-un torbellino de pelo negro salto a mis brazos, la conducta de Alice me recordaba muchas veces a la de mi hermana, por supuesto ellas eran muy diferentes físicamente, Alice era muy pequeña y Bella bueno también era pequeña solo las separaba unos centímetros, los ojos de Alice eran de un azul cielo sin imperfecciones, mientras que los de mi adorada hermana eran chocolate derretido o como el caramelo, su cabello Alice negro azabache y corto con un peinado que estoy seguro que solo se le veria bien a ella, y el de bells recuerdo su color de un chocolate con reflejos rojizos al sol. Lamentablemente no podía recordar muchos aspectos de mi hermana, mis padres se habían separado cuando nosotros apenas teníamos cinco años y la última vez que la había visto fue a los ocho y luego ella se fue a Rusia con mama y no supe mas de ella.

-Jazz vámonos a casa no quiero estar más en esta cárcel.-mi revoltoso duendecillo me jalo fuera del instituto hacia estaba aparcado mi moto, los demás ya se encontraban ahí.

-¡Jasper! Estábamos planeando ver unas películas en tu casa.-me dijo Emmett

-Pfff gracias por tener la decencia de avisar.- dije con sarcasmo

-De nada.- Rose le pego en la cabeza

-¡Auch! ¿Porque fue eso Rosie?

-Por que lo que dijo Jasper fue sarcasmo idiota.-le regaño Rose

-Ya ya niños no me hagan dejarlos sin su cena.-molesto Edward

-Tú no te metas con mi comida.-le amenazo Emmett

-Bueno ¿por qué no mejor siguen peleando camino a casa de Jazzy?

-Si ya entren a sus autos y vámonos.- me subí a mi moto.-Alice ¿te vas conmigo o con Edward?

-Creo que me iré con Eddie, hace tiempo que no me voy con ellos.- Alice era hermana de Edward y Emmett

-Está bien cariño pero no les causes muchos problemas ¿si?-

-Si si.- me calmo

Encendí mi moto y Salí pitando de aquel lugar tomando camino a mi casa, extrañaba a Bella, somos mellizos teníamos esa conexión típica, sabíamos que pensaba el otro o como se sentía y ya hace un par de años la deje de sentir, sentí como un auto se posaba a mi lado el jeep de Emmett aceleraba para poder pasarme. Movió la boca "Te hecho una carrera" levante el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación; acelere lo mas que pude y rápidamente los perdí de vista pero con mi suerte tuve que parar en todos los semáforos y yo ya para ese entonces los había perdido "Probablemente tomaron un atajo"

Llegue lentamente a mi casa viendo el ahora odiado jeep aparcado. Las puertas se abrieron y bajaron todos.

-¡Me debes comida!- solto Emmett

-Nunca acordamos algo.- le dije

-Mentira, Rosie Jasper no me quiere dar mi comida.-le mostro su mejor cara de gato con botas pero esa solo le salía a Alice

-A mi no me vengas con tus tonteras que yo sepa nunca le dijiste eso a Jasper.-

-Pero Rose…

Me fui a abrir la puerta de entrada camine tranquilamente hasta que un pequeño cuerpo impacto contra mi mientras entraba a la sala y un conocido olor a fresas entro por mis fosas nasales abrace el diminuto cuerpo contra mi emocionado de tener a esa persona conmigo. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

-Jazzy ¡baka! Me ahogas.-grito

-Lo siento.- me disculpe

Me gire mirando a mis amigos que me miraban raro e intentaban ver detrás de mi cuerpo.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a alguien muy cercano a mi.-me sonroje.- por favor téngale paciencia es especial.-susurre lo último en un susurro y con eso llame a la persona detrás de mí.

-Bella ellos son mis amigos.-

-_hajimemashite*.- _saludo con una sonrisa

Por supuesto nunca había hablado de mi hermana ni siquiera con Alice, así que solo me quedaron mirando raro.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Rose

-Soy bella la hermana de Jasper.- ¡Demonios! Me van a matar, Me van a matar, Me van a matar, Me van a matar,

-¿Cómo que su hermana?- Alice enarco una ceja mirándola con burla.- Jasper nunca nos ha contado sobre alguna hermana, ¿aparte que cosa es lo que traes puesto?- Alice comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo.- Tu al parecer vienes a estorbar haciéndote la mosquita muerta y alegando ser la hermana de Jasper ¿o no?

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que un sollozo rompió el silencio y solo vi desaparecer una larga cabellera castaña por la puerta de entrada.

-¡Bella!- trate de ir a buscarla pero mis amigos me bloquearon el paso.- ¿Qué están haciendo? Tengo que ir a buscarla ¡muévanse!-

-No hasta que nos digas quien es ella.- espeto Rose

-Que ahora al fin están de acuerdo.- ironice

-No es que no hallamos colocado de acuerdo, de verdad queremos saber quién es ella.- esta era una de las pocas veces que Emmett actuaba con seriedad y eso me asustaba

-Así que dinos ¿quien es ella?-dijo edward

-Ella es mi hermana.-dije en un suspiro

-Ósea ella de verdad era tu hermana.- la culpa se noto en el rostro de Alice que se había mantenido callada en estos tensos minutos.

-Si de verdad es mi hermana, nunca he hablado de ella porque la última vez que la vi fue cuando teníamos ocho, y luego de eso se fue a Rusia y nunca más supe de ella hasta ahora.

-Vaya, no pensé que sería así.-dijo Edward

-Ella al fin y al cabo no tiene la culpa, es mi culpa.

-Jazz no te eches la culpa entendemos que era un tema delicado para ti por eso quisiste guardarlo para ti.-me calmo Rose

-Solo siento que los defraude al no contarles esto.-

-No has defraudado a nadie, deja ya de lamentarte y ponerte depresivo ahora lo importante es que tenemos que buscarla no puede haber ido muy lejos la buscaremos y nos disculparemos y listo todos felices y yo con comida.- me dijo Emmett

-Está bien. Creo que saber donde puede estar déjenmelo a mí.-camine hacia la puerta

-Jasper nosotros ayudaremos también no te podemos dejar solo después de todo es culpa de Alice que haya huido.-

-Si con respecto a eso.- Alice carraspeo.- lamento reaccionar así, creo que fueron los celos.- se disculpo

-No te preocupes la Bella que recuerdo no es rencorosa, pero si sensible.

-Bueno en marcha.

Las horas pasaban y no podíamos encontrar a Bella, el cielo se oscurecía lentamente dando paso al crepúsculo.

-Chicos, tiene que estar en algún lado.-dijo Edward

-Pero si ya hemos buscado en todas partes y no la encontramos.- replico Emmett

-A ¿alguien se le ocurrió ir a la Push?-pregunto Alice

-Por supuesto.- arranque la moto sin mirar atrás desesperado por encontrar a mi hermana. La playa apareció rápidamente frente a mis ojos, y un punto rosado se encontraba en la arena.

Me baje de la moto sin siquiera apagarla y corrí hasta donde se encontraba Bella.

-¡Bella!

-Me encontraste.-su marcado acento Ruso salió a la luz, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora

-¡Dios! ¿Estas bien? Sabes el susto que me diste te hemos buscado por toda la tarde y pensar que solo estabas aquí me hace sentir tan estúpido soy un asco de hermano al no pensar en esto, lamento tanto no haberles contado sobre ti, bella por favor perdóname, lo lamento tanto, por favor…

-Jasper, cálmate todo está bien, estoy bien, sobre tus amigos admito que estoy un poco dolida, pero alguna razón tuviste que tener para no contarles sobre mí, pero no es necesario que llores.-me sonrió secándome las lagrimas que sin darme cuentas habían manchado mis mejillas.

-Bella vayamos a casa ¿si?-

-Bueno.-me levante ayudándola a ella.

-Dios Bella cómo pudiste correr con esos zapatos.-

-Etto... ya me acostumbre.- solto una risita

-Dios me traerás muchos problemas.-le dije haciendo que riera fuertemente

-te extrañe Jazzy

-Yo también Bells.

Caminamos a mi moto, que estaba tirada en el suelo, le pase mi casco a Bella y nos dirigimos a casa los demás nos estaban esperando ahí.

-¡Jasper!- mi dulce duendecillo abrió la puerta de golpe y vino corriendo a mis brazos.- ¿cuál es la gracia de salir en tu moto de esa forma? ¿Sabes cuánto nos preocupamos? al parecer no.

-lo lamento pero fui a buscar a Bella.

Fijaron la vista en bella. Se notaba quería decirle algo pero al parecer no sabía cómo.

-Oye, yo lo lamento no debí haberte tratado así cuando no te conocía. Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero se que podremos ser grandes amigas.-termino Alice

Bella solo la observo en silencio sin ninguna expresión en su cara, la observaba atentamente hasta que abrió su boca.

-Yo…

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado el cap en el proximo explicare como es que bella volvio, aun no estoy segura que dias son los que actualizare pero les tendre la respuesta lo mas pronto posible, espero que le vean futuro y diganme que piensan sobre el comienzo de este fanfic :), o si tienen sugerencias o alguna molestia de como escribo que me las digan :D dejen su amado review 3 si es que quieren_

_!Mata ne! KattsMasen.- _


	3. Capitulo 2

_Katt's: Ohayo! he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, bueno esta vez nadie dira nada por que todos estan castigados o bueno estan consolando a Emmett despues de el regaño que le di (Sonrie angelicalemente) Los personajes son de Stephenie M. yo solo soy la creadora de la trama y de Alex, Daniel y Sophie y personajes que iran apareciendo con el tiempo :D, sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer este cap._

* * *

_Ella es una otaku (⊙▂⊙)_

_-Oye, yo lo lamento no debí haberte tratado así cuando no te conocía. Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero se que podremos ser grandes amigas.-termino Alice_

_Bella solo la observo en silencio sin ninguna expresión en su cara, la observaba atentamente hasta que abrió su boca._

_-Yo…_

**Jasper P.o.v**

-Yo…no lo se, haber pixie como te lo digo.-Alice abrió los ojos como platos al apodo que dijo mi hermana.- por mi parte creo que esta bien que asumas la culpa al haber actuado de ese modo pero, también tienes que disculparte con Jasper ¿lo hiciste?, bueno eso no importa; solo no quiero que te acerques a mi.-el acento ruso de bella se marcaba mucha mas cuando estaba enojada

-Yo…yo…-

-¿tú qué? ahora lo sientes de verdad cierto bueno queda con el remordimiento.-

-por que no mejor entramos y me cuentas como es que llegaste aquí.-

-claro, te tengo que contar demasiadas cosas.- me sonrio. Alice me miraba apenada, le guiñe un ojo haciendo que sonriera.

Caminamos hacia la sala, los demas se encontraban platicando. Me aclare la garganta para que me prestaran atención, me miraron y sonrieron al ver que bella estaba conmigo. Era hora de presentarla formalmente al grupo.

-Bueno chicos, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi hermana Bella ellos son mis amigos, Rose, Emmett y Edward y bueno Alice que olvidalo luego te digo...-Bella me miro confundida pero lo deje pasar.

-Un gusto Bella lamento nuestro comportamiento anterior.- se disculpo Rose, sonriéndole cálidamente

-¡Iie! Son cosas que pasan.- Emmett levanto a Bella en sus enormes brazos sorprendiéndola.

-¡Tengo una nueva hermana! ¡y un juguete nuevo!, si con solo tocarte te puedo romper eres como una muñequita de porcelana.-

-¡bikkuri shimashita!, etto ¿me dejas en el suelo?.- el cabello de bella estaba tan largo, bueno ni tanto que le tapaba toda la cara.

-Claro, claro, pero puedes hablar español para que nosotros entendamos también.-emmett se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Claro, siempre lo olvido ya estoy acostumbrada a hablar asi.- se sonrojo

-y por ultimo esta Edward.-el aludido solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya que las presentaciones están hechas. Cuéntame como es que estas aquí.-ella me sonrio y se fue a sentar, me senté a su lado y los demas alrededor.

-Bueno la historia es que mama no soportaba que su hija fuera una otaku y me mando con Charlie.-al parecer que mama haya hecho eso no le afectaba mucho

-¿y no te molesta eso?-Pregunto Rose

-Bueno, un poco es triste que no quiera respetar mi forma de ser; y que no me acepte la verdad le daba vergüenza salir a la calle conmigo ya que según ella mi forma de vestir es muy llamativa, puede que sea asi pero yo estoy comoda.-

-Claro, comodidad ante todo.-razone

-pero, ¿como es que llegaste aquí?-pregunto Edward

-bueno en avión obviamente.-Edward rodo los ojos

-sabemos que fue en avión pero pensamos que Charlie no hablaba contigo.-Dijo Alice

-Bueno, Charlie si hablaba conmigo o bueno hablo la semana pasada para arreglar todo. Se que mantenía contacto con mama para saber de mi y ella de ti.-me apunto- pero independiente a eso, estoy feliz te tengo de vuelta y nada me podrá alejar de ti ahora que podemos estar juntos de nuevo.-me sonrio

-Bueno ¿que tal si dejamos lo de ver películas para otro dia y dejamos que este par de babosos hermanos se pongan al dia?-pregunto Rose

-Por mi esta bien.-dijo Emmett

-Yo no tengo problema.-murmuro Alice

-Con tal de irme de aquí y no estar con gente rara.-dijo Edward

-Si al decir gente rara me lo dices a mi solo dime tu problema directamente y no andes tirando indirectas al aire.-le dijo Bella

-Bueno, si me molesta tu presencia ¿algún problema con eso?. Ni siquiera tengo algo que ver contigo y me obligan a ayudar para buscar a la niña caprichosa que no puede soportar una simple critica.-le escupió Edward

-si con simple critica te refieres a lo que me dijo el enano ese que lo único que sabe es entrometerse en cosas que no tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que realmente paso, entonces que querías que le aplaudiera por tirarme esa mierda por supuesto que no, no puedo creer que seas tan cínico, ves ni siquiera te conozco y ya no te quiero cerca al igual que esa duende psicópata de ahí.-le tiro con odio.

Edward solo la miro sorprendido, me miro y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe, Alice se disculpo con la mirada y salió detrás de el.

-Bueno disculpen la actitud de mi hermano pero creo que se levanto con el pie izquierdo este dia.-bromeo Emmett

-Cariño, dejalo ya, no intentes desculpar el comportamiento de Edward. El mismo tiene que venir a pedir disculpas, y solo espera a que se entere Esme.-le dijo Rose

-Claro, claro…espero que nos podamos ver con mas tranquilidad Bella quiero saber todo sobre mi hermanita.-termino Emmett cerrando la puerta dejándonos en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Bella?

-Dime

-No crees que me tienes que explicar todo con mayor claridad ahora que los chicos no están.-

-ehhh, claro. ¿Pero estas preparado?-

La mire confundido pero ella se quedo inmóvil en aquel sillón color crema.

-¿preparado para qué?

-Para saber todo lo que paso en este tiempo, no es muy bonita mi historia Jasper muchas cosas pasaron cuando nos alejaron.-me miro con seriedad

-creo que si.-dude

-Tu solo ponte cómodo.- me senté a su lado y la mire atentamente.-¿bien por donde comienzo?-se pregunto

-por el comienzo seria lo mejor.- Me miro como si fuera un idiota y después suspiro

-Esta bien.-Tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a relatar lo que me dejaría marcado de por vida.

-_Todo comenzó cuando nos separaron, mama había decidido irse a Rusia ya que siempre le había gustado todo lo que se encuentra allí yo no entendía su fascinación con aquel lugar. Por supuesto que no lo hacia que iba a entender a esa edad con suerte tenia ocho mi vida se basaba en jugar y pasarla bien, para cuando llegamos a Rusia era todo tan emocionante poder conocer gente nueva, poder relacionarse con personas de distinta cultura me llamaba la atención, ahí recién pude comprender el porque le gustaba Rusia es un lugar mágico pero no es eso lo que te contare ahora paso el tiempo hasta que cumplí doce, conocí a un chico en la escuela no puedo mentir fue mi primer amor se llamaba ale, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato recuerdas que cuando pequeña me encantaba el anime bueno a el también pero fue el quien me volvió una otaku, mi mejor amiga Sophie me había dicho que el no era lo mejor que me juntara con el no le crei y ella dejo de insistir. A los dieciséis me pidió que fuera su novia, era todo tan mágico, cuando me invito a conocer a sus padres, fue una experiencia divertida solo faltaba su hermano que se encontraba en la universidad pero fue tranquilo admito que los nervios me estaban matando pero su madre era demasiado cariñosa y su padre era un payaso. Comencé a ir mas seguido hasta que un dia el fue a comprar pensé que me había quedado sola en casa pero no era asi su hermano Daniel también se encontraba allí comenzamos a hablar todo iba bien trajo algunas bebidas un juego de naranja creo y cuando me lo tomaba me miro con ansiedad, entendí al rato no lograba moverme y el solo se abalanzo sobre mi y no hubo parte de mi cuerpo que no fue tocada por el. Por supuesto Alex llego y lo malpensó todo me hecho de su casa gritándome miles de improperios .-_ miraba anonado a Bella, mientras que ella miraba sus manos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.- ¿podemos seguir mañana? Me cuesta contar esto.-

-Claro, no te preocupes no te obligare a nada.- me sonrio agradecida.-y con respecto al instituto ¿como lo vas a hacer?

-Bueno con respecto a eso te tengo una enorme sorpresa.-me miro emocionada

-¿Cual es?- la mire con temor

-! IRÉ AL INSTITUTO CONTIGO!-

-Eso es genial Bells ¿y cuando empiezas?

-Bueno Charlie me dijo que la señora Cope le dijieron que a la directora le dijo el intendente de no se que cosa que tenia que empezar la próxima semana.-me miro con un puchero

-Bella es dijeron.- le corregí, me miro confundida

-¿Y yo que te dije?

-Dijieron.

-Bueno entonces le dijeron.-me miro con molestia, rode los ojos provocando que me sacara la lengua- que empezaba la próxima semana y mientras eso pasa que hare voy a estar demasiado aburridaaaaa.-dijo

-que se yo, no soy un payaso. Se te tendrá que ocurrir algo que hacer

-ñeee. Y bueno quien era esa celosa en vías de psicópata

¡Mierda! Como le digo que esa "celosa en vías de psicópata" es mi novia. Voy a morir apuñalado por mi hermana otaku.

* * *

_Katt`s: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que hice son tanta dedicacion sudor y amor :3, dejen su hermoso Review comentando que les parecio, algo que no les gusto, alguna receta algo que quieran que incluya en el Fic cualquier cosa es bienvenida... me despido hasta la proxima._

_BESOOOOS! MIL BESITOS, BESOS OKNO.-. HOY VI TOY STORY Y ME ENCANTA ESA BARBIE ES TAN NOSE BOBITA xd BUENO ESO :)_


	4. nota

_Gente que lee "ella es una otaku" mis disculpas al no subir capitulo nuevo, pero estoy castigada sin mi amado PC hasta el 26 de junio. Ahora estoy escribiendo esto mientras mi mama enciende la chimenea osea estoy a escondidas D:, espero que puedan entender y que por mientras envíen ideas de como les gustaría que se desarrollara la historia :)_

_Me despido_

_Katt's ;)_


	5. Capitulo 3

_Katt's: Ohayo! he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo_

_Jasper: claro claro ella quiere que la perdonemos cuando no ha escrito como por un mes_

_Katt's: jasper te callas o traigo a yuno_

_jasper: ya me callo, me callo no es necesaria la agresividad_

_Katt's: como les decia aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo desfruten y gomen por no subir un cap pero recien termine de escribir el cap. asi que espero que les guste no puse mucho esfuerzo en este asi que me disculpo tambien por eso. pero si les gusta porfavor dejen su preciado review ;) _

* * *

Ella es una otaku (⊙▂⊙)

Bella P.o.v

Los golpes de mis manos provocaba que las plumas de mi almohada salieran volando esparciéndose por mi cama. Estaba enfadada con Jasper era su culpa que me encontrara aquí encerrada aunque también Charlie tenia que ver con esto, bueno es mi culpa que este castigada en mi habitación digamos que no había reaccionado bien a una noticia.

_*Flash back*_

_-Ñeee, bueno quien era esa celosa en vías de psicópata.-_

_Vi como a Jasper se le cortaba la respiración para volver a respirar con mayor velocidad, su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un profundo color rojo. _

_-Mmm, bueno esa psicópata.-comenzo _

_-celosa en vías de psicópata.- le corregí_

_-bueno eso, es bueno como te lo digo, ellaesminovia.- solto_

_-¿Que? Sabes que no entendí la ultima parte así que ahora respira y dímelo tranquilamente.-le sonreí_

_-Demonios. Bueno esa "celosa en vías de psicópata" es mi novia.-_

_-Usosutki, no, no puede ser verdad.- mis manos se convirtieron en puños, viendo como la cara de Jasper ahora se tornaba pálido._

_-Bella, tienes que entender que al corazón uno no lo manda. Las cosas se dieron con el tiempo- me intento calmar, pero eso no iba a pasar a el solamente se le ocurria tener a esa duende celosa como novia._

_-¡BAKA! COMO SE TE OCURRE TENER A ESA COSA COMO NOVIA NO LO VOY A PERMITIR ¡DAIKARAI!- salte encima de el y comenze a darle sus pataditas con mi mejor amiga taiga animandome "__**DALE DURO, VAMOS TU PUEDES PEGALE PEGALE, VAMOS VAMOS**__"_

_-¿pero que diablos?, ¡BELLA! Deja a tu hermano tranquilo- Charlie me jaló del brazo, dejando a Jasper libre de mis golpes "__**ESO FUE DECEPCIONANTE, OYE BAKEMONO DEJA A MI AMIGA TRANQUILA PARA QUE LE SIGA PEGANDO A ESE INUTIL DE AHÍ**__". "No te preocupes taiga ya no es necesario"._

_-¿me puedes decir por que lo pegas a tu hermano?_

_-¡por que tiene a una novia lunática!-chille_

_-Bella vete a tu habitación ahora- Charlie suspiro-cuando uno llega del trabajo pensando en que va a ver a su hija tranquilamente hablando con su hermano, uno con que se encuentra que le esta pegando y sin ninguna razón importante.-fue caminando a la cocina y escuche como su reclamo se iba apagando _

_Y yo como niña buena obedeci la orden de mi padre, pase por el costado de Jasper le di un ultimo puñetazo y subí las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación._

_*Fin flash-back*_

Y por eso termine aquí, no se en que momento se le salieron las plumas a mi almohada pero cuando ya me canse. No quedaba nada de mi almohada solo estaba la funda vacía.

-¡AHHHHHH!- mire mi celular "_5:00 pm" -_¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bien, no importa le sacare provecho estoy un poco cansada por el viaje asi que aprovechare de tomar una pequeña siesta, "_**PERFECTO, NI HAY NADA MEJOR QUE UNA SIESTA REPONEDORA DE ENERGÍA Y ASI ESPERO QUE SE TE ARREGLE UN POCO LA MENTE POR QUE EN SERIO TENERME COMO AMIGA IMAGINARIA A ESTE EDAD DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA Y MAS SI SOY UN PERSONAJE DE ANIME" **_, "taiga tu solo cállate no me ayudas mucho aparte tu fuiste quien me incentivo a usar la violencia contra mi hermano asi que manten tu boca cerrada por este momento ¿vale?" "_**HAI"**_

Cante el opening de un anime que me encanta "hiiro no kakera", me tome mi tiempo colocándome mi pijama, bueno no era la gran cosa nunca me ha gustado usar pijama, asi que ahora solo uso una playera sin gracia alguna y mi ropa interior.

Me tire a la cama "demonios que se supone que haga ahora, estoy cansada si, pero el sueño no viene a mi" "_**NO TE PREOCUPES, TAIGA ESTA AQUÍ PARA CANTARTE UNA CANCION DE CUNA CON EFECTO INMEDIATO" **_"NONONONONO… NO CANTES ONEGAI" _**"DUERMETE NIÑA, DUERMETE YA QUE VIENE YUNO Y TE MATARA, TRANQUILA MI AMIGA DURMIENDO ESTARAS Y CUANDO VENGA USUI TE LO PERDERAS"**_

Jasper P.O.V

-¡CALLATE! ¡TAIGAAAAAA!

Mire sorprendido a Charlie, que ocurre con mi hermana, esta persona no es la adorable Bella que se subía a mi espalda de pequeña.

-Ehhh ¿se supone que tenemos que ir a ver que ocurre?

-hijo si quieres conservar tu vida es mejor que nos quedemos aquí- abrió el refrigerador y saco una lata de cerveza- Ven, vamos deben estar dando algo interesante en la televisión

Nos sentamos a ver televisión, bueno no se si vimos algún programa pero cuando me desperté estaba tirado en el suelo y mi espalda dolía. Mire hacia el sillón pero Charlie no estaba asi que el se fue a su habitación y ni siquiera me despertó. Me estire y mi columna sono, comenzaron a golpear la puerta de entrada.

-Ya voy, ya voy- me levante con pereza, digamos que en las mañanas nunca me levanto con energía agradezco que hoy es sábado, puedo descansar tranquilo

-¡Jazzy! ¡ ABRE LA PUERTA QUE TENGO HAMBRE!-

-no rompas mi puerta maldito orangután- abri la puerta para que pasaran me sorprendió que vinieran Alice y Edward después de lo que paso ayer.

-¡COMIDA! VOY POR TI!- Emmett me empujo y se fue corriendo a la cocina, rose me miro con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos.

-no te preocupes, tengo comida suficiente- rose fue a acompañar a Emmett a la cocina caminando lentamente.

-oye Jasper creo que te debo una disculpa, no es que quisiera darla pero Esme se entero y me obligo a disculparme y dijo que tenias que llevar a tu hermana a la casa para conocerla- me dedico una sonrisa lastimera

-si si no te preocupes, y no ocupes esa sonrisa que no te queda- le empuje, me devolvió el empujón.

-ya ya niños dejen de jugar sus juegos algunas veces no terminan bien-Alice empujo a Edward con dirección a la cocina- ahora vete que tengo a hablar con Jazzy

-claro yo también tengo hambre-

-veraz Jazzy quisiera disculparme por lo de ayer…- la corte antes de que siguiera ella no tenia por que disculparse la que tenia toda la culpa aquí era la floja que sigue durmiendo en su habitación

-cariño no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa de nada-

-¡QUE SI LA TENGO! Si yo no la hubiera tratado de ese modo, no te hubieras preocupado y ella no se, nada malo hubiera pasado.

-te das cuentas que has dicho mucho la palabra "hubiera", Ali no te preocupes nada malo ocurrió, si te digo que te perdono estas mas tranquila- la jale hacia mis brazos para poder abrazarla aun sigo sin entender como es que ella calza perfectamente entre mis brazos.

-bueno si un poco pero solo un poquito- me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me encantaba- ahora vamos a la cocina antes de que Emmett se coma todo.

No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Emmett atragantándose con miles de cosas a la vez y a Rose intentando de que comiera como la gente normal. Sonrei es como si Bella no hubiera llegado y nada ocurrió, pero no es asi Bella llego para dejar mi vida patas arriba.

-Ohayo…-una bella en pijama apareció frente a mi. La quede mirando con los ojos como plato.

-¿Qué es eso?, digamos que eso no cubre mucho hermanita- Emmett se burlo del pijama de bella

-¡EMMETT!- mi hermana al parecer sorprendiendo a todos salto al regazo de Emm y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salto a los brazos de Rose dándole también un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Bella- Rose le devolvió el abrazo- también estoy feliz de verte pero no crees que deberías taparte un poco-le regaño

-Bueno lo hubiera hecho si alguien me hubiera avisado que estaban aquí-me fulmino con la mirada

-en mi defensa pensabas que estabas durmiendo aun-le dije

-si claroooo- se burlo- bueno entonces me iré a ponerme unos pantalones o algo asi-

Subió a su habitación a taparse supongo, y ni siquiera saludo a Edward y a Alice.

-y… Jasper nunca dijiste que tu hermana era tan exhibicionista-se burlo Emmett

-ni yo sabia eso…-aun me encontraba marcando ocupado desde cuando bella es así, bueno no importa sigue siendo mi hermana pero eso no cambia que me este comenzando a molestar con su actitud

-¡volvi! ¿ahora si? Me tape mira mira- se volvió a sentar en el regazo de Emmett- oye Emm ¿no crees que deberías bajar de paso estas gordo?-una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la cara de Bella

-Yo le digo lo mismo pero según el son músculos-hablo Edward

-y yo vuelvo a decir que son músculos a ustedes que les pasa no saben reconocer un cuerpo maravilloso cuando lo ven

-NO- le respondimos al unisono

-Rosie ¿tu también?

-Lo siento bebe me deje llevar-Bella y Alice soltaron unas risitas

-¿Rose?

-Dime Bella

-¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?- Bella miro atentamente a Rose esperando la respuesta

-Claro, me encanta ir de compras-Rose le dedico una sonrisa encandiladora a Bella

-Genial, ire a arreglarme- y asi fue como Bella se fue como torbellino a arreglarse y como Alice comenzó a reclamar junto a Edward

MIERDA QUE NO PUEDO TENER UN DIA TRANQUILO, SI NO ES EMMETT, AHORA ES BELLA, LAS PELEAS DE ESTOS DOS (Alice Y EDWARD) ES CHARLIE, Y SI NO ES CHARLIE ES ROSE RECLAMANDOME ALGO QUE YO NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HABLA.

* * *

_entonces espero que les haya gustado si es asi dejen un review y si no tambien xD _

_Mata ne! '3'_

_katts_


End file.
